


A Moment of Clarity

by Ne_Obliviscaris



Series: Mischief and Honey [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Point of View, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Obliviscaris/pseuds/Ne_Obliviscaris
Summary: Takes place during "Fire and Honey". It's a one-shot describing Loki's reaction to Sigrid interrupting his trial.





	A Moment of Clarity

People thronged the throne room to watch the judgment of Loki, once-great Prince of Asgard. He kept his back straight and eyes forward as Thor, who had spoken little to him since they left Midgard, escorted him to the base of the steps leading to the throne. He lifted his eyes a moment, meeting Odin's steely gaze, before dropping gracefully to his knees.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the executioner. No, he would not focus on that. He would meet his death with dignity. At least in dying, he would do something right. A slight shiver passed over his shoulders, a familiar touch that meant someone had arrived on the Bifrost, but he hardly noticed it.

Thor began to speak, his voice booming across the hall. "Father, I have brought Loki Odinson for judgment. He comes willingly. He has shown regret. I ask for clemency."

Loki refused to look up at his older "brother", sure in his belief that Thor was only doing what he felt he had to do.

Odin raised Gungnir and brought it down onto the floor, the boom rippling through the hall. Loki looked up. The great King of Asgard stood, his presence filling the room.

"Loki Odinson, you have betrayed the trust of your people and the trust of your loved ones," he said.

How ironic, Loki reflected, that the same phrasing that sent Thor into exile would send him to his death. In every way, he was the lesser son.

"You have murdered innocents and harmed others," Odin continued. "And for that—"

Light blossomed behind Loki, sending his shadow arching over the steps. People cried out. The air rung with the sound of guards drawing their weapons even as they shielded their eyes. Turning, Loki felt astonishment flood his face as the light faded and a woman in amber-and-gold armor on a black armored horse burst into the room, thundering up the aisle.

 _A Valkyrie?_ , he thought for a wild moment.

He watched her come to a stop, barely noticing the lesser-clothed women following her. She dismounted, knelt, and cried, "Great Allfather, I beg you to listen to my appeal."

Loki's heart lurched as his mind tried to come to grips with the familiar voice. It was Sigrid. His Sigrid. What in the nine realms was she doing there? How did she...? She had come into her power, truly, and Loki didn't know whether to feel pride or joy or relief.

"If I did not know better," replied Odin coolly, "I would say Sigyn has come home at last. But she died many years ago, on Midgard, or Earth, as you call it."

Reaching up, she removed her helm. "I am Sigrid, my king, a daughter of Sigyn."

Loki swallowed. She was beautiful. He twitched, wanting nothing more than to go to her and kiss her.

"And rightful heir to her power, I see," replied Odin. "Welcome to Asgard. You may rise. Who are your companions?"

Sigrid introduced the other two women and when Odin inquired into her appeal, she said, "I beg you to not execute your son."

Loki looked away. He was no son of Odin. He never was. That plea would fall on deaf ears.

"His crimes are worthy of the sentence," Odin countered. "Through deceit, he gained the throne of Asgard. He murdered his brother, though that condition was only passing. He has killed innocents and harmed others. He consorted with doers of evil in order to gain power and tried to conquer an entire realm. Pray, tell me, why I should not give him the justice deserving of his crimes."

"Justice must be tempered with mercy, Wise Allfather. I also ask that you remember that he grew up in the shadow of a brother favored over him at every turn. That he did not get the love and recognition he deserved, without knowing why. And then when he learned the truth, in grief and despair, he took rash action. When that action failed, he buried himself in rage, anger, and hate." Anger filled her voice. "All of this could have been prevented if he had known the truth of his heritage from the beginning. That it is not one's blood that makes him a monster, but the choices he makes."

Loki stared at Sigrid, feeling as if she had reached into him, pulled out his soul, and held it up for all to see. It rocked him to the core. And to talk back to the Allfather like that... She was going to get herself killed. He couldn't bear the thought of a world without Sigrid in it, even if he was not there with her.

"Do you dare to lay the blame for my son's actions at my feet?" Odin's anger nearly made the hall shake with its force.

Sigrid gripped the hilt of her sword as some of the blood left her face. "No, Honored Allfather. I merely give reason to his actions."

"And what has this to do with his sentence? He still had a choice. He always had a choice."

"What does his death serve? It will not bring anyone back. It will not heal those harmed. It is simply one more death, where there is already too much. I also have seen into his heart, Allfather, and there is goodness there."

Loki blinked at that, having forgotten that this had been another (perhaps lesser known) ability of Sigyn. When had she seen into his heart?

"You have seen his heart, have you?" Odin sounded gruff and unbelieving. "How is that?"

"I always discover the truth, your Majesty. Whether I mean to or not. And there are moments when I can see the very depths of a person. I saw Loki's depths. He is in pain. He is wounded. He is damaged. There is no excuse for what he has done, but would you kill a man because he acted out of a deep wound that could be cured? Where is the justice in that? Where is the Allfather's vaunted wisdom in that?"

Loki wanted to silence her. Couldn't she feel how close she came to her own death? No one spoke to the Allfather in that manner... And why would she speak of him in this way? Why...? He was nothing.

Odin scowled. "You would do well to choose your words wisely, my child. And what do you propose as an alternative? I cannot set him free and there is nowhere that can contain him for long."

"Exile, my king. Strip him of his powers and send him into exile."

"He can still wreak havoc. I will not have it." He turned and nodded. The executioner stepped forward.

"No!" To Loki's shock, she turned and shielded him with her body. "I will be his keeper. I will watch over him, and for whatever harm he causes, I will bear the punishment with him. In fact, let my punishment be the greater if that were possible."

Her last sentence rang in his ears like a thousand bells. She was making a great sacrifice. For him. Because she saw that he was worth it. He was  _worth_  it. And in that moment of clarity, Loki saw himself as Sigrid saw him, and he didn't know whether to weep or bear his neck for the executioner.

Finally, after an eternity, the Allfather said, "I will announce my decision tomorrow, at sunrise. Loki will be held in the dungeons, and you and your companions are offered my hospitality."

She bowed. "Thank you, Allfather."

Odin came down the steps and stopped in front of her. In softer tones, he said, "It is good to see my wife's blessing become a reality. Welcome to Asgard, my dear."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

He walked away and Sigrid turned to Loki. Her eyes were bright with magic, resolution, and something deeper. He wanted to name it but feared he would be wrong. But...could it be that she looked upon him with love?

Suddenly, she wavered and her face paled. The fire went out of her eyes as she collapsed to the floor, having pushed herself too far.

"No!" he cried, lunging towards her. The guards grabbed him but Loki fought them. Her two relations knelt beside her, as did Thor, but he wanted to go to her. He needed to make sure she was well. He needed...so much was coursing through him, Loki wasn't quite sure of what he needed, or why, only that he did.

Loki fought the guards until they had dragged him from the throne room and down to his cell. One of them roughly unloosed him before shoving him inside. He felt the lines of magic falling upon him, keeping him from trying to blast open the door to get to Sigrid.

Sigrid. What had ever done to deserve her...? Dropping to the floor, Loki cried.

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, Valkyrie are based off Norse mythology, where they are women who take fallen heroes to Valhalla, among other things. They are not the "female warrior society" described in Thor: Ragnarok. (Just my opinion but I think the mythological description of the Valkyrie is far more interesting than what they did in the movie.)


End file.
